Everybody Lies
by Christina B
Summary: What would happen if the House gang lived in the sci-fi world of Star Wars? This story answers that very question! House is still the same guy, will the galaxy far, far away survive? With guest stars Obi-Wan and Anakin. ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I've recently become very addicted to the show House and I wanted to write a House fanfic. I happened to be writing a SW story at the time, when the thought occurred to me to write a GFFA version of House. This story is the result. You don't need to have seen the show to read this, and if you have seen House you will notice that I've altered a certain House speech in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: House, M.D. is owned by David Shore and Star Wars by George Lucas. I happen to be neither of them.

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Gregg House limped through the hallways of the Prince Plains Med Center in Corellia, not really paying attention to anyone or anything. He was a doctor on a mission, and for the most part everyone stayed well out of his way. He was a doctor, and generally that would mean that he was supposed to care about all his patients. But the truth was he didn't.

Dr. House was a very tall human with graying brown hair, piercing blue eyes and who walked with a cane. Many years ago he had a blood clot in his thigh that went undiagnosed, and because of that his muscle died. Unfortunately for House, not even bacta could cure his never ending pain. Because of this he took was addicted to a strong narcotic drug that eased the worst of his pain.

"House," said Dr. Lisa Cuddy approaching him with a frown. House turned abruptly and entered the turbolift. Cuddy was his boss, and that meant that House wanted to talk to her as seldom as possible. Unfortunately she caught up with him and entered the turbolift before it closed.

"This isn't hide and seek," she muttered while glaring at him.

"Really?" House asked surprised. "I was winning by the way."

"I don't want to play your games," Cuddy replied.

"Too bad for you," House answered with a grin.

"You are going to the clinic. Now," she replied.

"But my leg hurts," House complained in a childish voice.

"I don't care," she said rolling her eyes. The turbolift doors opened and Cuddy exited, but not before turning and saying one last thing. "Clinic."

"Slave driver," House muttered under his breath as he walked down towards the walk in clinic.

House hated working in the clinic. It was free so anybody was allowed to walk through those doors, and he loathed it. If it wasn't the whiny kids and hypochondriacs getting on his nerves, then it was the druggies and beings who came in with symptoms a two year old could diagnose. The worst part of it all was the complete unending monotony of it all.

When House wasn't being subjected to the clinic, he was heading up the med center's diagnostics department. He was an incredibly inquisitive doctor who was fascinated by the strangest of symptoms. He made it a study to take on all the cases that no other doctor could solve. It was a big galaxy out there and House was the best in his field.

This is exactly why House looked at the full waiting room in front of him with a great deal of annoyance. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hello sick beings and their loved ones. In the interest of saving time and a lot of boring chit chat later, I'm Dr. Gregg House. You can call me Gregg. I'm one of three doctors staffing this clinic this morning—"

Cuddy hearing his speech quickly interrupted him. "Short, sweet. Grab a file."

House ignored her and continued speaking."This ray of sunshine is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy runs this whole hospital so, unfortunately, she's much too busy to deal with you. I am a bored," House paused and sent a meaningful glance towards Cuddy.

"Certified diagnostician with a triple specialty in infectious diseases, humans and non-humans. I'm also the only doctor currently employed at this clinic who is here against his will. That is true, isn't it?" House glanced at Cuddy again, who just stared at him.

"But not to worry, because for most of you this job could be done by a Gungan with a bottle of bacta. Speaking of which, if you're particularly annoying, you may see me reach for this," House paused and pulled a hypo out of his pocket.

"This is Vicona. It's mine. You can't have any. And no, I do not have a pain management problem, I have a pain problem. But who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm too stoned to tell," at this House bugged his eyes out, freaking out the patients even more.

" So, who wants me?" House asked. And just as he expected, every single patient in the room averted their eyes. He grinned.

"And who would rather wait for one of the other two doctors?" He asked. This time every being in the clinic raised their hands. House was suddenly very proud of himself.

"Okay, well, I'll be in Exam Room 1 if you change your mind," he replied, limping away to the exam room. Hopefully nobody would come and House would have an opportunity to watch his favorite holodrama. It was shaping up to be a decent afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 2**

Unfortunately House's glee was short lived, for a human man walked in a moment later, passing House a datacard that held his medical information. House sighed and used his hypo of Vicona and glanced at his patient without even looking at the chart. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't stop coughing," the man answered. "My throat hurts, and I have a headache. Do you think it's contagious?"

"Well if it is, then it's pretty rude of you to come here and infect everyone."

"But I," the man protested.

"I really don't care," House responded quickly writing down a prescription on a flimsy and handing it to him. "Balmorra flu," House said. "Take this twice a day and you're cured. Now go away."

The man took it and smiled. "Thanks doctor!"

"Whatever," House replied sarcastically while turning on his handheld vidscreen. His holodrama started and House was really getting into it when he heard a loud "Ahem." He looked up and glared at the Twi'lek who had obviously just entered the room.

"Do you mind?" House said.

"Yes," the Twi'lek said. "Something's wrong with me."

"Something's wrong with me too, but I'm not bothering others." House retorted.

The Twi-lek gasped in shock and glared at House.

"You're addicted to spice. Ryll, to be exact," House pointed out.

"I'm not addicted to spice!" the Twi'lek cried. "I've never even tried it before."

"Your eyes are dilated, your fingers are twitching, and you are paranoid. Not to mention the fact that you are a Twi'lek and most of them come from Ryloth, the primary producer of Ryll."

"I haven't taken any!" his patient cried.

"You see I don't believe you," House replied casually. "It's a proven fact that everybody lies."

"There must be another explanation," the Twi'lek declared.

"Well your wife must be cheating on you. She doesn't want to deal with you anymore so she's giving you spice so you would be too high to notice. I would prepare my own food and drink from now on if I were you." House explained.

"How dare you!" the Twi-lek cried. "I've never been so insulted!"

And with that he stormed out of the exam room, leaving a very amused House in his wake.

Moments later Cuddy burst into the door."What did you say?" She demanded.

"All I did was tell him the truth," House said in defense. "Not my fault he can't handle it."

Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh and left, her heels clicking as she went. House massaged his thigh and looked at his chrono. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2--"

"He's suing you," Cuddy snapped as she entered the room again. "I sure hope you're happy."

"Is this a trick question?" House asked curiously. "Because I thought I was in the clinic, the place of perpetual doom."

"Very funny," Cuddy replied. "I really should fire you."

"You can't afford to lose me," House answered with a grin.

"Oh, you wait." Cuddy said, before stepping aside as House's next patient entered the room. She closed the door behind her.

House took a look at the young woman. "What's wrong?"

"I keep getting sick all the time, and my joints have been feeling all loose," the lady answered.

House looked at her, bored. "You have a parasite," he declared.

"Like a worm or something?" the lady asked worriedly.

"Lie back and lift up your tunic," House said. As she did so, House pulled over a piece of equipment and turned it on.

"Can you do anything about it?" the woman asked.

"Only for about a month or so. After that it becomes illegal to remove, except in a couple of systems," House replied.

"Illegal?"

"Don't worry. Many women learn to embrace this parasite. They name it, dress it up in tiny clothes, arrange play dates with other parasites," House said as he scanned her abdomen with part of the machine.

"Play dates…" the woman repeated, confused.

At this House turned the vidscreen attached to his ultrasound machine around. It showed something moving inside her abdomen. "It has your eyes," he said and smiled at the woman's obvious shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 3**

House grinned as he looked at his chrono. In only a minute he would be able to leave this horrible day in the clinic behind. _It's about time_, House thought. He picked up his cane, walked over to the door and peeked outside to make sure Cuddy wasn't in sight. Success! He quickly limped out the door and walked through the clinic until he reached the lobby. He only had a few more steps to go, when he heard his name being called. He stopped and looked at the speaker. Of course, it was Wilson.

Dr. Jame Wilson was House's best friend, to be more specific House's only friend. For reasons which House couldn't comprehend Wilson refused to be shocked by House's comments and actions and was the only being who actually wanted to be associated with him. Wilson understood House's peculiar sense of humor and could contend with it easily.

"Wilson," House said giving a slight nod to his friend.

"I heard you got another patient to sue you." Wilson replied.

"The fifth one this year, I'm setting a record!" House declared with glee as he shot another hypo full of Vicona into his arm. House closed his eyes briefly as the narcotic quickly took affect.

"In case you haven't noticed House, that doesn't impress anyone."

"Neither does that lab coat," House commented with a snort looking at Wilson's highly professional look. House was technically required to wear a lab coat as well, but it was one of many rules he chose to ignore.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "By the way, your staff is looking for you. Said they have a new case."

"Too bad for them," House replied. "I'm leaving." And he walked out the doors to where his speeder bike was parked in a handicapped spot.

Wilson, who followed House snorted when he saw House mount the bike and place his cane into a slot built into it. "You know you're going to kill yourself," he said. "I fully expect you're going to self destruct one of these days."

"Then it's nice to know you'll be picking up the pieces!" House shouted over the roar of his bike's engine as he quickly sped off. Wilson just sighed, shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

House entered his office silently, taking off his coat and sitting down at his desk. Moments later three doctors entered from the conference room next door.

"We have a case," said Dr. Aly Cameron a young brunette said.

"The little birdie has already told me," House answered, bored.

"68 year old Bith woman presented a cough, nausea, chest palpations, and hallucinations" A dark skinned man named Dr. Eric Foreman explained.

"She's going to die," House muttered, not interested.

"She's been to five doctors and no one can figure out what's wrong with her." Said the third person, Dr. Rob Chase.

House sighed. "Get a complete bioscan, neuralscan, and a decent medical history," he commanded. His staff exited quickly to do his bidding. He glanced at the heaps of files on his desk and he knew his paperwork would take days, but instead of taking care of it, House turned on his vidscreen and watched a podrace.

An hour later House was throwing a red and grey ball against the wall, when his staff returned.

"The scans were clean," Foreman said passing House the results. "But we did find some swelling in the temporal lobe."

"Which means absolutely nothing," House said following the train of thought. "What did the history turn up?"

"No history of genetic diseases, cancer, and the Bith never left her home planet until just a week ago when she came to Corellia."

"And why did she leave?" House asked.

"Is that even medically relevant?" Cameron pointed out.

"It could be," House said.

At that moment, everyone's comlinks beeped and one glance at it told House it was a code blue. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase rushed out the doors. House followed at his own pace.

When he arrived it was chaos in the patient's room, Chase inserted a ventilator in the Bith's mouth, Foreman was shooting a hypo into its arm and Cameron was studying the monitors.

"She's stable," Cameron said, relieved.

"For now," House replied seriously. "But this monster has just begun to show its fangs."

"What can it be?" House asked his team. He was standing by a large sheet of white flimsiplast, with a stylus poised in his hand. On the board was a list of the Bith's symptoms.

"Findris flu," Chase said.

"Wouldn't explain the hallucinations," Forman pointed out. "Hardan plague."

"Since when does it include nausea or chest palpations, idiot?" House said irritated looking up from his white board.

"How about an allergy, like sporigobzi," Cameron replied. "That explains all her symptoms, and it's a fairly common allergy.

"Treat her," House answered, taking some Vicona. "And do an allergy scratch test."


	4. Chapter 4

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 4**

The following day, the Bith hadn't improved in the least. The allergy medicine hadn't really done anything and later Cameron's theory prove to be completely wrong. In fact, the being was rapidly failing and it would be a matter of hours before she died. And House and his team still didn't know why. The patient's husband was right by her side, worriedly stroking her hand and watching every single action the doctors made.

House entered the room and limped over to his patient.

"Who are you?" the husband asked.

"A cripple," House retorted. "What's it to you?" House looked over the monitors and began rummaging inside one of the bins of med supplies.

"What are you doing?"

House rolled his eyes at the husband. "Doing my job," he said. "I happen to be your wife's doctor."

"So you're the doctor my wife hasn't met yet!" he exclaimed angrily.

"At last you catch on," House replied.

The Bith looked increasingly more. "Don't get smart with me," he said.

House smirked. "I think I already did." Then he pulled out a handheld scanner and held it over the patient's chest.

"What are you doing?" the husband asked.

House ignored him as he studied the scanners readings. Then he looked up to face him. "Your wife's lung is failing."

"No!" the husband cried in shock and fear. "But Bith only have one lung!"

"Yeah," House said with a snort. "I did go to medical school."

The Bith looked angry for a moment, but his concern over his wife stopped him from yelling at the rude doctor. "What is going to happen to her?"

"She needs a lung transplant," House said. "But even if we did that, I still don't know what did this to her in the first place."

The Bith put his hands over his large black eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold her hand," House replied. "And hope for the best."

"House, we need to talk." Cuddy said, following him down the hall.

"I don't want to make out with you!" House said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cuddy gave him a dirty look, but ignored his remark otherwise. "You have to go to court today."

"I have a case," House protested.

"Which will have to wait," Cuddy replied, handing House a datacard. "See you in court."

"If my patient dies I'm blaming you!" House shouted after her.

"You're killing your patient?" said Wilson, walking over to his friend.

"Only temporarily." House said. "Want to come to my hearing?"

"Really House, I have been to so many of those." Wilson replied with a sigh.

"You'll be there, right?" House asked as Wilson started to walk outside.

Wilson stopped and was motionless for a moment, and then House heard an exasperated sigh.

"Of course,"

"Objection!" retorted the Twi'lek's attorney, glaring at House.

"Of course he's objecting," House said loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's said it at least a dozen times since this started."

"Dr. House," the Bothan judge gave him a stern and very frustrated look. "Need I remind you, for the third time I might add that you are speaking out of turn. I've been very patient with you so far, but one more outburst and I'm holding you in contempt."

House only rolled his eyes once the judge wasn't looking.

"Overruled," the judge said, looking at House's harried attorney. "You may continue."

"Yes, your Honor," he replied. "Dr. House has a well established reputation for being one of the most brilliant minds in medicine galaxy wide. He's a bit unorthodox in some respects, but in all actuality Dr. House knows what he's talking about."

"Objection," cried the other attorney once more.

"If I earned a credit for every time he said that—" House said quietly to Wilson who was sitting right behind him.

"You would be able to pay me back," Wilson finished referring to the many times House had 'borrowed' credits over the years.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" House asked, rolling his eyes, and looking back up to hear what was going on.

"Dr. House said that my client's wife was having an affair. That is a completely unethical practice and it has emotionally traumatized my client," the opposing attorney said.

"Dr. House, is this true?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor," House agreed. "But it wasn't a lie."

"Dr. House, your lack of bedside manner is alarming. I will not let this case go before a jury but this is what I want done. Dr. House will be required to attend a lecture on harassment, and if he passes the course, all will be forgiven."

"But," the Twi'lek cried in protest.

"It has also come to my attention that this isn't the first time you've tried to sue a doctor for harassment, and if I hear of you doing it again, I will have you behind bars. Court is adjourned."

Embarrassed the Twi'lek stood up quickly and started to leave. As he did, House gave him a thumbs up and a smirk causing the Twi'lek to storm out of the room.

"Well that was fun," House said, with a smile.

"Loads, almost as much fun as when you went against that Tritter guy from Dantooine a few years ago," Wilson replied nonchalant.

And suddenly without any warning at all, a strange look crossed House's face. It was a look that Wilson recognized very well. It was the look his friend wore whenever he had an epiphany of any kind. Usually it meant that House would run off without warning and then solve his case in record time.

_Dantooine_. House thought with excitement as he left the court in a hurry. _Why didn't I think of it before? _


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

AN: Well I finally have another update, I hope you enjoy it!

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 5**

House burst into the patient's room, startling his team and the Bith.

"House, we were just about to contact you. She's getting worse," Chase explained sadly.

"Duh!" House retorted annoyed. "Usually you do get worse when you're being treated for the wrong thing."

"What does she have then?" Foreman asked

"Something we never accounted for in the past. She has a virus," House replied.

"A virus?" Cameron asked skeptically. "But she has no fever."

"Yeah, I'm her doctor too, I figured that out. And do you know why she doesn't have a fever?" House asked.

"Bith body temperature is different than humans," the patient's husband said.

"Exactly," House said. "She has Dantooine's Dantari flu. A fairly common bug, but it can be fatal if not treated quickly. Your wife is now on the very edge of that threshold."

The male Bith gasped in horror.

"Another reason we wouldn't have thought of Dantari flu is that it seldomly affects Bith," House explained. Then he glanced at his team. "Treat her."

House was exceedingly happy that he once more solved his puzzling case, but the bad thing about it being over was that he was once more subjected to the drudgery of clinic duty. He was hoping there would be the possibility that he would be able to hide out in an exam room for the rest of the time, but unfortunately Brenda was working. She was the one nurse who seemed to get a derisive pleasure out of sending patients to House, and she always told Cuddy when he was slacking in the clinic.

"Chase is covering, direct all animosity towards him," he said to Brenda as he limped past.

"I don't think so, Doctor," Brenda retorted handing him a file. "Exam room one."

"Killjoy," House muttered entering the exam room. A second later he nearly groaned in dismay when he saw who his newest patient was. _Jedi!_

House never respected Jedi. They always preached peace and justice yet they were some of the most accomplished warriors in the galaxy. They were hypocrites pure and simple. He knew the Jedi believed in some all powerful Force when in reality they were just very clever magicians. In House's entire career he'd never had the displeasure to treat a Jedi, until now.

There were two Jedi in the room, a middle aged man and a teenager. Both of them wore the typical Jedi garb though the younger one wore a tunic of a different make and style. The older Jedi had reddish blonde hair, blue eyes and a beard and the younger one had a strange haircut with a silly little braid on one side of his head. House also noted their utility belts on which were two lightsabers.

"Let me guess," House said to them. "Ran out of fairy dust?"

"Beg your pardon?" The older Jedi said surprised, with a clipped Coruscanti accent.

"I thought you guys had your own special little healers. So why in galaxy's sake are you bothering me?" House asked.

"Master," the younger Jedi started, but was silenced when the other Jedi raised a hand.

"My Padawan is ill and requires medical assistance and we are several parsecs from Coruscant," the older Jedi explained.

"I don't care," House replied irritated. "So what's wrong?"

"I can't stop coughing," the teenager replied. "And I've been exhausted lately."

"This couldn't wait until you got back to your oh so holier than thou Jedi Temple?" House asked.

"We're not going back now," the young Jedi replied looking as if he was getting angry.

"Oh did I hurt your itsy bitsy feelings?" House asked snottily.

"Doctor, neither I nor my Padawan appreciate being treated this way," the elder Jedi responded.

House rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Bonadan cough," he said writing a prescription down and handing it to the Jedi. "Two days and you'll be fine."

The older Jedi took it and bowed slightly towards House before leaving with his apprentice in tow.

* * *

"What a horrible doctor!" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed as soon as the door to the exam room was closed.

"He definitely takes pleasure out of getting a rise out of people," his master Obi-Wan Kenobi replied. "There are many such beings in the galaxy."

"How does he even have a job when he treats people like that?" Anakin asked.

"I'm guessing his bravado covers up the fact that he is a medical prodigy. I believe I've heard of this Dr. House before," Obi-Wan commented mildly.

"Well I hope I never see that guy again," Anakin replied.

"Actually," Obi-Wan replied. "That's just the sort of character that Master Qui-Gon would've befriended."

As the Jedi walked to the pharmacy, they were quite unaware that Dr. Cuddy heard the beginning of their conversation. Frustrated, she burst into the exam room where House was.

"You've really out done yourself," she said.

"Of course I did," House muttered, turning on his little handheld vid screen.

"I never would believe that even you could tick off a pair of Jedi!" Cuddy exclaimed, very annoyed.

"Well I'm here to say that it was possible, and even fun," House retorted.

"You better watch it House, be a decent doctor for a change," Cuddy replied as she started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah right," House scoffed. "I really want to be some little do-gooder Wilson wannabe."

"You wouldn't end up in court again," Cuddy pointed out.

"Ah," House said. "But I just love going to court."

"You're impossible," Cuddy said with a sigh, leaving the room.

"I aim to please," House commented. He shot a hypo of Vicona and started to watch his holodrama, hoping that the next patient wouldn't be quite as annoying as those Jedi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello!" said a man in annoyance.

House, who hadn't noticed anyone entering the exam room didn't look up from his holodrama. "The commercial is in two minutes, hold your banthas," he snapped, irritated.

"Yeah, if I'm bothering you then by all means direct me towards your boss," the guy commented sarcastically.

"She'll be the woman who looks like she has a stick up her--," House started but was interrupted by a loud "Ahem."

"I would ask that you would refrain from cursing around my son," the man replied.

House rolled his eyes. "I think he'll figure out what it means soon enough. Why are you here anyway?"

"My son has been having periodic seizures without any warning. For the last several nights he's been running a fever, and he's been fatigued lately."

"Really?" House said in mock interest as he shined a small light in the boy's eyes. He then moved a small bioscanner over and quickly scanned the child. "I think you're imagining symptoms, he's in perfect health. Next time bother a doctor who isn't me."

With that House picked up his cane and exited the room ignoring the complaint the man issued his way as House left.

Moments later House walked through the transparisteel door of his office and grabbed the large grey and red ball sitting at the edge of his desk. House threw it against the wall in irritation and caught it with the handle of his cane. His comlink chirped and House ignored it as soon as he realized it was Cuddy calling.

_Well I haven't bothered Wilson in awhile_, House thought as he walked out on his balcony. He walked to the end and carefully shifted his bad leg over the diver between his balcony and Wilson's. Once across, House hit his cane loudly against the door leading to Wilson's office.

Wilson looked up and gave House a long suffering glance full of annoyance, but he stood up and spoke to his patient briefly before walking outside.

"House, you really have bad timing," Wilson muttered. "I just told her that she is terminal."

"Best friend trumps dying patient," House retorted.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I heard Cuddy's out for your blood."

House smirked. "When isn't she?"

"You do realize that the more you try to avoid the clinic, the more time Cuddy is going to try 

and stick you down there," Wilson pointed out.

"Ah yes," House agreed. "But you're forgetting one thing. I can outsmart her."

"She can outrun you," Wilson retorted earning a glare from his friend.

"Go ahead and pick on the cripple," House said.

"Don't I always?" Wilson asked in amusement.

"Coming over for the podrace tonight?" House asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," Wilson replied.

"Bring the whiskey," House commanded.

"Again?"

"My apartment, my rules," House replied gleefully.

* * *

Several hours later, Wilson arrived at House's apartment and knocked promptly at the door. He didn't hear any sounds coming from within, and so he knocked again. Wilson sighed, of course House was being difficult once more and was too lazy to come to the door. Wilson set down the heavy bag he held containing the whiskey and pulled out his key card to House's apartment. It opened and he walked inside.

The first thing that struck Wilson was that House's usual well kept apartment was very cluttered, and it looked as if a tornado had ripped through the place. Perhaps House had taken an overdose of narcotics and was now so high that he was messing up his own place as unlikely as that sounded, and Wilson was positive that House's speeder bike was parked out front.

But seconds later with a horrifying realization, Wilson realized what actually happened. House's cane was laying the middle of the floor, _snapped in two_! Wilson felt faint as he took it all in. The mess was a struggle, something happened to his friend. _House was kidnapped!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks after House's mysterious kidnapping, Wilson was still shell-shocked. Yes House didn't have any form of bedside manor, yes he had a very abrasive personality, but who would really want to kidnap him? If anything most people would try all in their power to avoid him at all costs. Wilson worried that he would never see his friend again.

Cuddy immediately swung into action the moment she received Wilson's frantic message. Not only was Prince Plains security on the case, but CorSec as well. Everyone was questioned at the med center, including clinic patients, the nursing staff and House's team. A forensic team arrived and tried their best to collect any prints or other evidence in House's apartment.

So far it seemed that the mysterious kidnappers covered their tracks all too well, and disappeared without a trace. Besides House, nothing appeared to have been stolen from his apartment. And where ever the curmudgeon of a doctor was, he didn't have his cane and it was highly likely that he was in a foul mood. But in the meantime, the odds of finding him grew shorter as the days passed. It was then, that Cuddy pulled out her last trick. She called the Jedi.

* * *

"Why did we get called back Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan in obvious frustration.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We've been over this, Anakin. I'm sure the Council has their reasons and I'm sure we'll have our answer soon."

Anakin sulked quietly as they rode the turbolift to the High Council Chamber. The last few weeks hadn't been the greatest for him. Anakin still wasn't fully recovered from his Bonadan cough, which still fatigued him daily, but the medicine was doing its job, just taking awhile.

They were just on a mission on Bespin and just when it was getting interesting, another Jedi team stepped in to take over. And now he was on his way to see the Council, something he wasn't fond of.

Upon exiting the turbo lift, the Jedi were immediately ushered into the Council Chamber.

"Welcome Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Mace Windu greeted from his seat beside Master Yoda.

In response, both Obi-Wan and Anakin bow to the senior member.

"I'll get right to the point," Mace continued. "Do you both remember Dr. Gregg House?"

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile and ignored the snort of disgust that issued from his Padawan. "It would certainly be hard to forget such a doctor."

"I'll say," Anakin commented under his breath.

"The doctor was kidnapped three weeks ago to the day, and so far the authorities haven't been able to turn up any evidence. We wish for you two to take up the investigation. You leave in an hour."

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, but all he knew for sure was that he was in extreme pain. His mind was fuzzy as he tried to remember the circumstances that brought him to his current predicament, but thinking hurt as well. House opened his eyes to darkness and reached inside his pockets for Vicona only to come up empty handed.

House didn't know where he was and nor was he sure who put him here. The last thing he remembered was walking into his apartment. Someone came from behind him and grabbed his cane suddenly. And then just as House was turning to glimpse his attacker, he was hit over the head with his own cane. He could still feel a rather large bump on the top of his head.

The pain was intolerable and House shook slightly. He needed his medicine, but he had no control of this much to his annoyance. Before he once more slipped into unconsciousness, House knew one thing for sure. He was going to give this captor of his a piece of his mind, and then some.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this update, life has been kicking my butt lately. Thank you for your patience and I hope you like the update.

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 8**

"Welcome to this edition of Corellia Nightly News," said the holonet reporter. "I'm Arlan Ornil and in tonight's top story is about the mysterious kidnapping of a galaxy renowned doctor. Reporting from the Prince Plains Med Center here is Darien Cadev, Darien?"

"Thank you Arlan," said Darien putting on a cheesy grin. Four standard weeks ago, Dr. Gregg House disappeared, shocking the local community. Authorities have been working around the clock to discover Dr. House's kidnappers, but they haven't turned up any leads. They've had no choice but to call on the Jedi for help."

Then the reporter continued. "Right now I'm with the dean of medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy surely this must be tough losing a member of your staff. What is your take on the matter?"

"I assure you, that we've done everything in our power to try and discover the whereabouts of Dr. House," Cuddy said. "We're all hoping the Jedi will be successful."

"I've heard reports that this Dr. House was quote "rude and has an absolutely appalling character". Is this true, and if it is, do you think his personality could be a reason behind his kidnapping?"

Cuddy smiled weakly. "Dr. House is unorthodox in many ways and doesn't have a good bedside manner, but Dr. House is the most brilliant physician I've met."

"But do you think—"

"No," Cuddy interrupted. "I don't believe House's personality had anything to do with his kidnapping."

The scene changed and this time Darien was speaking to a very uneasy looking Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson, you were the one to first discover that House was kidnapped, how did you feel at the time?"

"How do you think I felt?" Wilson snapped annoyed. "My best friend was just kidnapped!" And then Wilson sighed. "I'm sorry for lashing out; these last few weeks have been tough."

"Do you have any idea who might have kidnapped him?" Darien asked.

"House has his enemies, but I really couldn't point a finger," Wilson replied.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Wilson," Darien replied. "Now we'll go back to Arlan in the studio."

"Thank you Darien," Arlan said. "If anyone has any information regarding Dr. House's kidnapping please contact either this studio or the Jedi Council. Thank you and we will be right back after a message from our sponsors."

Pain. He carried such a deep and excruciating pain that never received any relief. In the week that House had been conscious of his situation, he was absolutely miserable. His bad leg was the focus of his misery of course, but it radiated from his thigh and seemed to spread across his body. And he still didn't have his Vicona.

Twice a day, some sort of mealy gruel and water was place through a slot in his door, and House was left to eat it in the dark. In fact, he was always in absolute pitch black and that was one more thing he was upset about. The food left much to be desired and he only ate it because there wasn't an alternative.

And that didn't help his stomach. House was now in full blown withdrawal from the Vicona, and he felt terrible. He couldn't remember all the times he'd gotten sick in the last twenty four hours. Most of the time he was too weak or in too much pain to make it to the refresher.

House vaguely wondered what everyone was doing back at the Med Center, and if anyone was trying to find him. He wished he at least knew where he was because then he could try and discover the reasoning behind this whole thing.

Suddenly House heard the something at the door and he looked up. Would he finally learn something? The door opened just wide enough for someone to squeeze through the crack, and then it closed. Once more the cell was pitch black, but this time House had company.

"Your accommodations suck," House muttered.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Dr. House," said a man's deep voice.

"So how much did you ask for me?" House asked.

"No ransom," the man replied. "Everyone believes you're dead. And you soon might be."

"Yeah," House said in a bored tone. "As if I haven't been given a death threat before."

"I'm sure you have," the man said. "But this time you will do as we say, or it will happen."

"I don't listen to my boss either," House commented irritated.

All at once, the other man grabbed House's bad thigh and squeezed.

"Kriff!" House exclaimed, and followed that with several other expletives and he tried to move the man's hand away from his throbbing leg.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the man asked smoothly.

House replied with another string of words that would make Wilson blush. The man finally released House's thigh and the doctor moved away as fast as he could.

"That, Dr. House is only a taste of what I'm capable of," the man stated.

"Who are you?" House demanded.

"Just call me Moriarty, the man answered.

"And what do you want?" House asked.

"Your obedience," Moriarty said.

House scoffed. "Your funeral."


	9. Chapter 9

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 9**

"Good day, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm so glad you're here," Dr. Cuddy said in relief. And then, she took a start. "I remember you, weren't you both just here?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "As we're the only Jedi to have met Dr. House, they thought it was appropriate to send us."

"Once more I'm sorry about House's behavior," Cuddy apologized.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan reassured. "We don't hold grudges."

"Even if he was---" Anakin never finished his remark as Obi-Wan shot him a stern look.

Cuddy noticed the exchange. "He's definitely one of a kind."

"When was the last time you saw Dr. House?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The day he disappeared. He left work early as usual, but I wasn't aware of that for a couple hours." Cuddy replied.

"He leaves early on a regular basis?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Unfortunately," Cuddy replied with a sigh. "He's a brilliant doctor, but a terrible employee."

"Not surprised," Anakin muttered.

"Pardon my Padawan's rudeness," Obi-Wan said. "May we speak with one of Dr. House's friends?"

"You mean friend," Cuddy stated. "Go see Dr. Wilson, he's the head of Oncology."

* * *

"I have no idea who kidnapped House," Dr. Wilson said in dismay. "He never indicated that someone was after him."

"You were the one to recognize that House was gone first, when was that?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Only a couple hours after he left the med center," Wilson explained. "I was coming over to

watch a podrace—"

"Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed with a grin.

"Jedi like podracing?" Wilson asked curiously.

"My Padawan is the exception," Obi-Wan explained. "He used to be a podracer."

This caused the doctor to look at teenage Padawan in wonder.

"But back to the matter at hand," Obi-Wan said. "What did you notice first when you came to his apartment?"

"His speeder bike was still parked out front so I thought he was home. He didn't answer so I opened the door and saw that his apartment was a total mess. And House's cane was broken," Wilson explained.

"Thank you for your time," Obi-Wan said and bow before exiting the room.

Anakin had to job a little to catch up to Obi-Wan's quickened pace. He knew right away that his Master was on to something.

"Two things," Obi-Wan started looking at Anakin's face as they walked. "Whoever broke

House's cane was very strong, the cane was duranium plated. The other is that there is the great possibility that there was an accomplice. House is a tall man, and without his cane, he can't walk very far. So he had to be carried at some point."

"And it would be easier for two to carry him," Anakin finished.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I do realize this is still speculation however, and we must proceed carefully."

"How's that?" Anakin asked.

"We need to visit an old friend," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

* * *

Light suddenly illuminated House's cell and the doctor blinked painfully before his eyes adjusted. He had a terrible headache and the chills, and was even more irritable than before. He wanted shout his frustration, but his desire to learn the reason for his captivity held his tongue.

At least for the moment.

"Rise and shine doctor," Moriarty called as he entered the cell. Like before, he was covered with a hooded cloak so House still couldn't see his face. "I have a job for you."

"What's in it for me?" House asked.

"This," Morarty said, pulling something from his robe. It was a hypo of Vicona. House's eyes widened, but he couldn't move to reach it.

"You're really going to torture a cripple?"

"Here," Moriarty ignored his remark and handed House a datacard. "This is your newest patient. Fix him, and you'll live."

"Do you think I could possibly read a file now?" House snapped, rubbing his head. "The fear of my imminent death looming and all."

"I don't want to hear your whiny excuses, so here." Moriarty handed the hypo over.

House didn't hesitate. He took the hypo immediately and pressed it into his arm, and waited for the medicine to kick in.

"I want a diagnosis in an hour," Moriarty said right before he slammed the door shut.

House muttered a few choice curses, before he looked at the file.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 10**

"Where are we going, Master?" Anakin asked as he gracefully piloted their airspeeder through Coruscant's space lanes.

"Are you hungry, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, amusement in his voice.

Anakin made a face. "Not if it's at Dex's.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I find his sliders quite tasty."

Anakin merely rolled his eyes and he directed the speeder to land right behind the diner. The two Jedi exited the craft and entered the noisy dining room.

The waitress, Hermione, spotted them immediately. "Dex," she said. "Jedi are here."

The Besalisk moved as quickly as he could move his bulk from behind the kitchen counter and he quickly embraced Obi-Wan with two hands and ruffled Anakin's hair with one of his others.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex greeted before turning his large eyes on Anakin. "And the small fry."

"Are you hungry?" Dex asked. "Everything is on the house."

Anakin snorted.

"Funny you should say that Dex," Obi-Wan started. "We're here because of the kidnapping of Corellian doctor Greg House. Have you heard anything?"

"Everyone has heard about his disappearance, it's all over the holonet." Dex replied.

"We're the Jedi team that are trying to find him. I was wondering if you could see if any of your contacts could turn up a lead."

"I'll look into it," Dex said, grinning.

"Thank you my friend," Obi-Wan replied. Then he turned to Anakin. "The forensic team why searched House's apartment brought all the evidence to the Temple for analysis. Until Dex can provide us with any information, we're going to begin our search there."

Anakin groaned inwardly thinking of the tedious task ahead. It was going to be a long day.

"Cheer up, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "We won't start our work on an empty stomach."

* * *

Greg House looked at the medical file in front of him with growing confusion and annoyance. Partially because he didn't see anything on the chart that would indicate the being was sick. For all he knew this was a fairly healthy patient and this chart was a huge test or a joke of some kind. The most aggravating part was there was no history on the patient of any kind.

There was virtually no information on the patient's age, gender, planet of origin, or even species. For a doctor who always wanted to know everything, this frustrated him beyond belief. He could sprout off dozens of generic illnesses, but there was no way any doctor could make an accurate diagnosis without it. House decided not to do anything, he really didn't fear Moriarty. Or rather his anger at the man's actions negated the fear he felt for his situation.

Moriarty was obviously keeping him here because he wanted something. It could be for a ransom but somehow House doubted that. So he surmised that it had to be because he wanted something from him. So the doctor figured that he didn't have to take Moriarty's words at face value. He wouldn't kill House until he had what he needed, a perfect diagnoses to treat this mysterious patient.

So House closed the file and waited, and luckily he didn't for very long.

"What did you learn?" Moriarty asked neutrally.

"That you are a kriffing idiot if you think I can solve this," House retorted.

"You must not want this," Moriarty commented, holding up a hypo.

"I'm not a little animal you can train," House replied holding up the file. "No doctor can figure this out."

"What?" Moriarty said. "Not even the great Greg House, who can solve anything?"

"You want me to give you an accurate diagnoses. Fine then give me a complete chart!" House demanded.

"What information do you need?"

"Let's see," House said opening the datacard again. "Age, gender, species, homeworld. The basics, and really it's not that hard of a question."

"The patient is human, male and five years old," Moriarty said.

"And?" House asked in annoyance.

"And you're not getting anything else," Moriarty said.

"Well good," House replied. "The kid's just gonna die."

And suddenly without any warning Moriarty reached through the bars and grabbed House's neck, nearly closing off his whole air supply. "For your sake," Moriarty said carefully. "He better not." Then he let go and started to walk away.

"Hey," House called after him rubbing his painful neck. "You forgot to leave my meds."

"You better get used to living without them." Moriarty called.

House wanted nothing more than to rage out against that man, but of course there was nothing he could do. He vaguely wondered if anybody was looking for him, though he knew for a fact that Wilson must've panicked when he got to House's apartment. He guessed that he'd been taken to another system, but he had no way of knowing for sure.

He needed his Vicona badly now, the throbbing in his leg was likely to drive him mad. But while he waited for rescue, or for Moriarty to give him meds, House decided to keep his mind occupied. Now that he knew a little more information about the patient, he could make a little more sense of the chart. He studied it, wondering who this kid was, and most importantly why Moriarty cared so much. He had a mystery to solve and mysteries were House's specialty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 11**

"Kriff!" House exclaimed, as he rubbed his throbbing thigh. Currently he was in a tremendous amount of pain, and of course he hadn't seen his captor in several hours. He was trying to work on the case before him, but the pain affected his concentration. And not just the pain either, detoxing was one of the most miserable things to go through.

Even though he was suffering, House was trying to sort through his situation. He needed to get out of this cell somehow, and he hoped he could at least discover where he was. But he wouldn't be able to escape, not with his leg hindering him the whole time. House knew that he needed to do one thing he never liked to, reason with Moriarty.

He needed to solve this case, but his concentration was not only hindered by the pain. House was a brilliant doctor who could solve practically any medical mystery, yet he still relied on his team. He would never admit it to his team, but bouncing ideas off them often led to his epiphanies. And House needed to see the patient something he hated, but he had no team to do it for him. Maybe when he finally managed to see the patient, House would be able to devise his escape.

"Breakfast time," said a guard squeezing an unidentifiable pile of purple sludge on a plate towards him.

"I thought I said I didn't want the nerf chow for breakfast," House retorted. "Most villains can usually afford to feed their hostages with actual human food."

"Too bad for you," the guard commented. "Because that's all you're going to get."

"Guess you all must really want me to let that kid die. After all how can I have the mental capacity to solve this if I'm not given real food." House pointed out.

"Not my problem," the guard replied.

As soon as the guard left, House picked up a handful of the slop he was supposed to eat. He rubbed a bit of it between his finders, noting the texture, than he smelled it. House spent the early portion of his life travelling the galaxy with his parents, and as a result knew a great many languages along with having studied various cultures. This included having a varied palate.

House realized that his meal was congealed frusher berries, an almost inedible fruit that only grew wild on one system. He knew without a doubt that the planet he now found himself on was none other than Rothana, a pretty yet secluded planet that also had subarctic temperatures. Not a good place to be stranded on and it was a bit discouraging in fact. Still House hoped that at some point he would be able to get a message to Wilson, and perhaps he could be rescued.

Of course House knew that if such a thing happened, Wilson would hold it over his head forever. Still at this point he almost didn't care, he was all too eager to escape his prison.

"Dr. Wilson!" came the sounds of Cuddy's voice echoing down the hall, causing the aforementioned doctor to turn to her in surprise. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him, before he had the chance to say anything.

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he knew all too well that she was referring to House's disappearance. And truth be told it bothered Wilson all the time and the only way he was able to deal with it was to keep busy. As a department head and a doctor that task wasn't difficult, but he did still have to walk past House's neighboring office every day.

I'm fine," Wilson said less convincingly and more defensive than he would've liked.

Cuddy looked at him sadly and he didn't need to be a Jedi to feel the grief and pity rolling off her. "I think you might have to accept the fact that House is—"

"Going to be rescued by two Jedi," Wilson interrupted.

He refused to hear it mention that his best friend wouldn't return. Though House could be a nuisance, cruel and sometimes downright annoying his absent presence was sorely felt. It was such a strange feeling to not have House's constant interruption in his life, and as much as it bothered Wilson at the time, he longed for it now. House was someone whose influence made Wilson a better doctor. And he would always be missed.

Cuddy sighed and Wilson was thankful that she didn't press the matter. 'I have a request," she said.

"Yes?" Wilson asked interested.

"As you know, House's team has been working constantly in the clinic and to be quite honest they need a change. I have a case for all of you."

Wilson looked down at the file Cuddy passed to him curiously. "I'm no House," he admitted.

"You know him better than anyone," Cuddy countered. "And you are better prepared to handle something this strange than another doctor."

"Fine, I'll do it," Wilson said defeated.

"Thank you," Cuddy said before giving him a small smile and leaving.

Wilson studied the chart closely.

A wookiee was admitted a day ago with a variety of strange symptoms including sudden chills, intense pain that could happen at any moment, and sudden twitching in the wookiee's legs. The patient went through a battery of tests and no doctor was able to make an accurate diagnoses.

It was a case that House would love…and yet it only served to further remind Wilson that his friend might never return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 12**

"I have a lead," Dex said looking across his messy desk over to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting. "One of my contacts who is a supplier of black market goods has informed me that he's had some big orders for equipment, including medical supplies to an out of the way planet called Rothana."

"So?" Anakin asked. "Anyone could order stuff like that."

"The planet has very few lifeforms, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "The few beings who live there are natives who survive off the land. There would be no need for them to order so much, especially off the black market."

Anakin caught on quickly, "Which means that they want to keep their operation private."

"How fast can you fly?" Obi-Wan asked him, only half serious. His Padawan only grinned.

Wilson felt very strange to be writing on House's white flimsiplast board inside House's conference room. Chase Cameron and Foreman looked at copies of the wookiee's chart curiously all them were so eager to do some real work again. Wilson just hoped his friend's medical prowess was not lost on him, because as it was this was one difficult case.

"The wookiee," Cameron started, glancing back down at the chart. "Chewbaca is still twitching, and it's becoming painful for him. We've had to up the painkillers twice."

"Cancer?" Foreman queried.

"Negative," Wilson said. "But we should get a scan of the patient's brain and spine, just to be sure."

* * *

An hour previously, House had been cuffed and led through darkened corridors by his captors, not having the slightest clue as to where he was being led. He could guess, however, and that was that he was finally being taken to his patient, as the guard took the boy's medical chart with him. House looked around with increasing interest at his surroundings, and he noted the path they took so that he could find his way back if need be.

There were no windows, and like he guessed before House was pretty sure they were underground, as there were no windows, but it also appeared they were in a cave. Despite his busy mind, he once more was distracted by his thigh. Without his cane, walking was such a difficult feat. If it wasn't for the guards on either side of him, holding him up, House was sure he would've fallen flat on his face.

Soon they finally reached their destination and House was brought inside a room that looked nothing like the rest of the facility. Here there were modern manufactured walls, and everything was white, in fact it was a med ward. Moriarty was there, and in the bed next to him was the patient. The boy was motionless and ashen, and he looked very weak.

"Dr. House," Moriarty started. "The time is up. It's time for you to prove to me why I shouldn't execute you right now."

"That's encouraging," House muttered.

"Fix him," Moriarty declared and then made a gesture to one of the guards.

Before House had a chance to realize what happened he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his shoulder, and he soon let out a string of expletives. House turned to glare at the guard and saw that he had injected Vicona into his arm. He soon felt the medicine relaxing his muscles and relieving the cramp in his thigh.

Moriarty looked at him with annoyance. "Is that any way to react? He only gave you what you wanted."

"Could've warned me," House snapped.

Moriarty ignored him. "Find out what is wrong with my son, or you will die. I give you twenty four hours," he said before walking towards the doors. The guards released House's bonds and followed their boss the door.

"Oh that's inspiring," House rolled his eyes.

"You have a fully stocked med ward, but I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. We will be watching," Moriarty stated, pointing to the ceiling where several cameras were mounted.

As his pain had mostly subsided, House concentrated on the mystery before him. This boy's condition was dire, his vitals were dropping, and he was delirious. After a quick assessment, House realized very quickly that whatever was killing this boy…it was well on its way to finishing its task. He would be dead in a matter of hours.

AN: First off I apologize for not updating this in so long, but I haven't forgotten it and I will try to update more frequently. Thanks to all my wonderful, amazing readers and reviewers for being the encouragement I needed. I hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or House.

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 13**

"What is wrong with my son?" Moriarty demanded, glaring at House as soon as he walked into the med ward ten hours later then when he brought House in the room.

House merely rolled his eyes, glanced at his chrono, and motioned for him to leave. "I actually have fourteen hours, 20 minutes and 15 seconds left. Come back then."

"My son won't be alive if I wait!" Moriarty declared.

"Wow, are you a doctor too?" House asked in mock curiosity.

Moriarty wasn't playing games, he walked past House and held his son's hand. "What is wrong with him?"

"What are you lying about?" House asked mildly.

"What?" Moriarty asked angrily.

House shrugged. "When I can't find something out nine times out of ten someone is lying to me. And you seem the type."

"How dare you!" Moriarty exclaimed.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped a doctor," House muttered.

"Fix him!" Moriarty ordered. "Now."

"After you tell me what you're hiding," House retorted.

"I'm not!" Moriarty declared standing up right to House. The doctor wasn't intimidated however, since the man was still three inches shorter than him.

"You are," House replied. "And when you feel like sharing—"

"He got into a chemical when he was playing in my factory," Moriarty admitted.

"Tell me did you want your kid dead, or what?" House asked, looking at Moriarty like he was a total idiot.

But this was the final straw for Moriarty and his anger surged. Within a second, he raised his fist and punched House squarely in the jaw.

House winced at the pain, but he didn't move rather he glared down at Moriarty. It wasn't the first time he'd been punched, but he could take it. He tenderly put a hand to his jaw and realized the damage was only superficial. Then he spoke again to his captor.

"All I meant was that you really let your son play in a factory?" House stated. "It sounds pretty stupid to me. What does your factory make?"

"Parts for ships and speeders and such. But he knew better than to touch any of the chemicals," Moriarty.

"Obviously he didn't. The symptoms he has shows that he probably has solvent TS136 poisoning," House explained.

"Fix him then!" Moriarty exclaimed.

"I can give him an antitoxin," House replied. "It would neutralize the poison in his body and flush it out of his system."

"Then do it!" the other man roared.

"But you don't get it," House replied annoyed. "It won't do anything. He's shown symptoms of latent toxicity to the poison, he's going to be dead in less than an hour. There is nothing I can do."

"You're lying!" Moriarty declared angrily. "Give him the medicine!"

House rolled his eyes, but limped over to where the boy was and dug inside the cabinet to the side for the appropriate hypo. He pierced the boys arm with it, earning a small cry from the weakening child. Then he turned back to look at Moriarty.

"I've done all I can, can I get off this icebox of a world now?" House asked.

Moriarty eyed him suspiciously. "You've never been outdoors or even looked outside a window, how would you know the weather outside?"

"I'm more observant than you'll ever realize," House muttered. "Rothana is not a planet I ever wanted to spend much time."

At this Moriarty was even more enraged, and House realized too late that perhaps it wasn't a good idea releasing that information. However, self control was never something House had a great deal of.

"You know too much for your own good," Moriarty said darkly. "You won't be leaving this icebox anytime soon I assure you."

And then in the next moment, before House even had a chance to reply, they both heard the unmistakable sound of a flat lining heart. House moved over to the boys sign and realized immediately that the child's time was up. Still, House grabbed the two charged defibrillating paddles and tried time and again to get the boys heart started.

Moriarty was inconsolable, but the man's anger overshadowed everything. As House desperately tried to resuscitate the child, Moriarty was yelling nonstop for House to keep going. After several minutes, however, House knew it was a lost cause and he stopped.

"What are you doing? Keep doing it!" Moriaty screeched.

"It wouldn't do anything, he's dead," House said. "And if I would've been able to bring him back know he's brain damaged for sure."

"Then bring him back!" Moriarty exclaimed.

"No," House replied slightly sympathetic. "The poison killed him, he won't live again."

"You killed him," Moriarty said suddenly in a wavering and furious voice.

"No," House replied calmly. "You did."

"I can't accept that," Moriarty said.

"Everybody lies," House replied. "And yours was fatal."

"No," Moriarty said, looking on the brink of tears. "No, NO!"

And suddenly before House even had a chance to blink, he was staring down the muzzle of a blaster.

* * *

AN: Well I know it has been forever since I updated this story, but I do plan on continuing it. I do have a poll on my profile along with my tentative updating schedule, I'm going to try and update this bi-weekly. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or House.

**Everybody Lies **

**Chapter 14**

"Seriously," House muttered in a neutral tone that didn't show the fear he felt. "There is no need to take out on me what was your fault in the first place."

"I can't lose my son!" Moriarty screeched furiously, shoving the blaster right up against House's windpipe.

"Too bad, you can't always get what you want," House retorted.

"I've had enough of you," Moriarty replied in a threatening tone. "It is time to meet your maker."

"Sorry, I don't have one."

"That's it!" Moriarty declared and his finger started to pull the trigger. However the second he did so something shocking happened. Faster than he could blink, suddenly his blaster was sliced through by a blue lightsaber blade.

Obi-Wan held the lightsaber between House and Moriarty. "Can't we settle this like adults," he said. Behind him Anakin stood, his blade also activated, and he looked as though he was itching for a fight.

House snorted. "I've been trying to tell him that for weeks now."

Moriarty's face turned pale then with anger as he looked up to glare at the Jedi. "I'm not surrendering," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "But you are under arrest for attempted murder and kidnapping."

* * *

One week later and House was back at the med center, now fully recovered from his encounter. He was still not happy with the fact that Jedi rescued him, and especially them being Jedi that he already didn't care for, but at least he wasn't suffering from the lack of his precious Vicona anymore. The one downside was that now he had to return to work.

"House!" Cuddy declared walking into an exam room where House was once more ignoring his clinic duty. He didn't look up from the datasheet he was reading, and also didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Fine," Cuddy retorted. "Ignore me all you want, but I'm just going to have to fire you."

House rolled his eyes. "Must you continue with these idle threats, because really it got old years ago."

"Oh really?" Cuddy said disbelieving, and then pressed a button on the wall and spoke into a speaker. "Page Doctor Wilson."

House laughed. "Like Wilson could do any better."

It was then that Wilson entered the room.  
"James," Cuddy said addressing him. "Get House to do his clinic hours and I will give you the funding you want for that oncology trial you've been wanting."

The with a grin on her face she walked out of the room closing it behind her.

Wilson sighed. "House—"

"Blackmail isn't your thing, Wilson; don't you know I'm immune?"

"Don't you remember the thing you said to me that one day when you had too much Corellian ale, you know about Cuddy," Wilson stated.

"How could you possibly believe anything I said when I was drunk?" House mused.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that Cuddy won't," he replied.

House rolled his eyes. "What about the man code?" Wilson shook his head. "Traitor," House muttered.

"Have fun in clinic," Wilson replied cheerily.

* * *

House walked out into the main lobby and glancing at the full pile of files, he made an instant decision. He started at the end of the line up and limped down speaking as he went. "Cold, cold, cold, your pregnant, nothing is wrong with you, you're a hypochondriac, flu-,"

Those that he diagnosed either looked up at House baffled or they dispersed, and yet again House's excitement couldn't last for long.

"House!" Cuddy declared furiously. "You can't diagnose people without even looking at them, and you don't just sprout off diagnoses in the middle of the clinic!"

House shrugged and opened his mouth to protest. However the second he did, suddenly he felt his air cut off and seconds later he collapsed.

"Crash cart!" Cuddy yelled rushing to House's side.


End file.
